dickandjohnsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Singin' Sadie
Sadie Smith is a supermarket employee who goes through life as if she was in a Disney© movie, always wishing for something more in her life and singing about it. When Dick and Johnson first met Sadie, she was working as a waitress in a cocktai cashier in a Ralph's supermarket. She stood out as the only person willing to talk to the two, already showing her perception of social norms to be different from most. This earned her an invitation from the heroes to join them on their mission to Australia. Even before departing, Sadie exhibited her extraordinary powers of being able to alter reality itself through singing, conjuring, transforming and controlling animals and objects around her in the process. She continued to use her power more frequently throughout the rest of the mission, sometimes selfishly—forcing Dick and Johnson to take an airplane flight instead of using their own vehicles—sometimes to her benefit and that of her friends—cutting the flight short by several hours—and sometimes selflessly—fighting the terrorist the Tasmanian Devil alongside Dick and Johnson. Sadie also felt very sympathetic towards the animals that would usually appear during one of her songs, even when her power over them ended and they would revert back to wild, often hostile creatures that would hurt her allies. After having spent more time with Dick and Johnson, Dick developed romantic feelings for Sadie, but was also aware that she in turn felt attracted to Johnson, though, ultimately, neither acted on their feelings or confessed them. After her return to the States, Sadie was awarded an Australian Medal of Honor together with Dick and Johnson and offered a position in the Agency, and her previous job at Ralph's. It is unknown whether she accepted either offer or pursued a different career. Sadie had won several million dollars at the Tasmanian Devil's casino during her excursion down under, however, it is unlikely she actually received the money—or was able to hold on to it due to her developing gambling addiction. Like any good Disney© protagonist, Sadie has had a montage of a tragically regular life, but deep inside, has always felt that she's super special for no reason. Sadie put on a happy face and a helpful attitude outwardly, but often breaks the illusion, showing her loneliness and resulting feelings of sadness. Sadie has hinted at having felt lonely and having no friends before having met Dick and Johnson. She not only desperately clung to the new relationship immediately, but also exaggerated it in her mind to an inappropriate level, calling the two her best friends after having known them for only a few hours. Even more psychotic are her delusions of seeing herself as a protagonist in a story, and others around her, like Dick and Johnson, as "side characters." Despite her musical talent and great power tied to it, Sadie only feels comfortable singing when not being watched, experiencing feelings of anxiety and stage fright when being witnessed directly. She will typically only start singing when feeling relaxed and then without even realizing it. In these moments, Sadie regularly experiences severe dissociation, stating that she "blacks out" during her musical interludes, and derealization, calling wild animals her friends and treating them like trained pets. Sadie also showed susceptibility to a gambling addiction, instantly betting large amounts of money and taking unreasonable risks after just starting to gamble for the first time. She may have been stalking Dick and Johnson to some degree, accidentally revealing that she was aware of a conversation the two had had before they had met her; she exhibited this extremely obsessive attitude towards their friendship more overtly after their return, saying that she would watch the two constantly, even in their sleep or in the bathroom.